Revenge of the PlotBunnies
by XMelvdsX
Summary: Bassically a hundred short stories involving Luke and Mara Jade... Because those two need more fics.
1. Intro

I was quietly sitting behind my computer, trying to relax as far as this is possible in the period between making exams and getting the results. When suddenly I heard the door of my room open. I turned to face it but there was nobody there. Thinking the stress for my results was making me delusional I got up and closed it. When I turned around to face my computer, two small bunnies were sitting on my computer. A male and a female.

"What on earth are you?" I asked, staring at the two of them.

"We're plot-bunnies." The male one said.

I still remembered every single plot-bunny that ever came into my room, there were Lost-Plot-bunnies, and Doctor Who-Plot-bunnies, well, a lot of plot-bunnies from a lot of different fandoms, but still I didn't recognized these two bunnies on my desk. They were obviously from a fandom I have never tried before.

"It seems that you've been fairly Star Wars obsessed lately." The female bunny said.

I nodded, it wasn't a big secret that after being introduced by a friend to the wonderful world of the Extended Star Wars Universe , I've been reading everything I could get my hands on … mostly about….

"Hang on. You're Luke and Mara shippers bunnies aren't you?"

The two bunnies smiled at each other, glad that I finally understood it. They stared at each other for quite some time and I became a little annoyed.

"You're using your mind-link aren't you?"

The two bunnies nodded and I shook my head.

"Listen, it's been quite some time since I last wrote another story. I don't want any plot-bunnies sneaking around in my room."

"But…" the Luke-bunny began but before he could finish I interrupted him.

"No buts! I'm glad you didn't come during my exams at least but still… Go find another Star Wars fan who will write down all of your plots."

And as they were about to say something more I walked out of the room, and went to take a long warm shower. When I finally returned they were gone. I shook my head and went to sleep.

A while later a strange noise was coming from my closet but I was already too asleep to even notice them. When I woke up the following morning I felt something rather fluffy touching my face. I tried to take it away and realized it was a living creature I jumped up straight.

"I told you I didn't want to…"

My mouth dropped, my entire room was filled with tiny Luke and Mara shippers bunnies with in the middle two larger ones.

"Euhm… we're really sorry but after you left last night we found your closet really comfortable and…"

I gestured with my hand to make him silent again and pointed out to the bunnies.

"HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE!?"

"About a hundred or so." The big Mara bunny said.

"A hundred? What am I going to do with a hundred plot bunnies?"

Big Luke bunny jumped on my bed and made his way between a few smaller ones.

"Write them down of course."

I stared at him.

"You can't be serious? A hundred stories?"

"A hundred short-stories staring Luke and Mara. Come on, you have to agree, there are too few of them. Most stories involve Han and Leia, or my parents or Obi-Wan and my mother or…"

I interrupted him once again, it was becoming a habit, one I wasn't intending to keep because be honest. Nobody interrupts Luke Skywalker.

"I'm familiar with most of the Ships of the Star Wars-Universe, even the Extended Universe ones."

"Okay, anyway, the world needs more Luke/Mara stories. And even then, there will never be enough because be honest. We are the hottest couple in the Star Wars Universe. "

I wasn't going to say it out loud but there was some truth in there.

"Okay." I finally answered.

I wanted to smack myself for agreeing but it was too late now, staring in those blue eyes of the Luke Bunny.

"Okay, I'll do my best."

The Luke bunny nodded and smiled.

"May the force be with you." He said before he and the other large Mara Bunny left.

Staring at my room filled with bunnies I figured that not even the force might be strong enough to help me through this.

"What have I gotten myself into this time." I said while shaking my head.

…

To Be Continued (x100)


	2. 1 A moment of Peace

_Well, I made my promise to the Luke Bunny, I couldn't let him down now could I? So with a lot of courage and hope that the force was indeed with me I sat down behind my computer and I started to write…_

Moment of Peace

Mara Jade Skywalker couldn't sleep, that was a fact. The past years had been hell for her, having to go through the mysterious illness she had to thank the Yuuzhan Vong for.

But at the end of that illness she had gotten a wonderful gift in return. Her son. Lying asleep at the far end of the room.

Careful, so she wouldn't wake her husband she got out of the bed, pulled her dressing gown on and walked barefoot towards the small crib.

_Looks like you still need to get your full strength back._ She thought as she came closer towards it.

But that thought soon disappeared when she saw her little son, lying asleep, his little hand clinging to his blanket.

She wondered what he dreamed of. It had been so long ago since she had a quiet night of sleep that she even forgot what it was like to have peaceful dreams. But looking at the way her son was sleeping she was sure that he was having them right now. If babies had dreams, she never really thought of that.

She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, and continued to stare at the small infant. Not just any infant… the child she had wanted for so long… even long before she had admitted it to Luke on Ithor.

She still couldn't believe, hadn't dared to hope it would happen after her illness had hit her but yet… yet the proof was lying right here in front of her.

Two arms encircled her waist and she could feel her husband's presence. Leaning into him she could hear his voice in her mind.

"_You should be in bed."_

"_In a moment…"_ she protested.

Luke didn't respond to that, she could feel his understanding followed by his pride as he looked down at his sleeping son.

"_He's beautiful isn't he?"_ Mara asked him.

"_Most beautiful child I've ever seen. But what do you want with a mother like his… he's ours Mara, our little child."_

Mara just nodded, knowing he would feel her agreement.

She turned around, kissed her husband and smiled.

"_We better get back to bed before he wakes up."_

Looking one last time at their sleeping child the two parents turned around and returned to bed.

The future was still uncertain but maybe… just maybe, the three of them would be able to get through it.

THE END

"_That's rather short isn't?" I turn around as I see the big Luke and Mara bunny had returned._

"_It is… there'll be real short ones and there'll be larger ones." I said while gesturing towards the hundreds of different plot bunnies in different sizes._

"_Now, I'm pretty tired it has been a long day and all so I would just appreciate it if you would take at least one of them out of here and let me do this project on my own terms."_

_The Luke bunny just shrugged, took one of the little plot bunnies on his back and took of again. _

_Somehow I had the feeling that this would still take a long, long time._


	3. 2 Fairytale

I realised maybe a bit to late that I forgot to put a disclaimer in this story.

Well, euhm better late than never I suppose so...

I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to George Lucas and Timoth Zahn.

_

* * *

_

_Mara Jade didn't do fairytales…_

When she was just a baby, her mother would take her out of her cradle, and tell her all sorts of fairy tales. Hoping, that her daughter's life would turn out just like the stories she was telling. Her father would call her his little princess and believed that Mara and her mother were far more prettier than the galactic princesses in those stories.

But then the emperor came and deprived the family's happy ending.

_Mara Jade didn't do fairytales…_

Growing up as the emperor's apprentice of 'experiment' as he called her behind her back she never even heard about fairy tales, let alone hearing them. She lived her life and when the emperor punished her for another failure she didn't dream about prince charming rescuing her. She didn't know anything else but reality.

And reality just wasn't a fairy tale.

_Mara Jade didn't do fairytales…_

As a smuggler, men started calling her 'princess' again. None of them meant it in a fairytale-way. Most of them were just drunk, lonely or a combination of the two. Not that she cared, she soon taught those who called her like that that it was better that they hadn't

It didn't surprise her, it was just the way men were…

_Mara Jade didn't do fairytales…_

The first time she actually heard a fairytale was at the Solo's apartment. She had come there to discuss another smuggle situation with Luke and Leia until Jaina had woken up again. Luke put his niece back into bed by telling her the story of a Galactic Princess who was dying after eating a poisonous Muja. That was until Prince Charming came and saved the day. Mara thought it was a load of crap.

No girl should be so naïve as to believe these stories to be true.

_Mara Jade didn't do fairytales…_

The entire family was gathered around them as he slipped her wedding-band around her finger.

"I present to you… the Skywalkers."

Mara smiled as she looked at her husband, who smiled back at her, his eyes sparkling with happiness and she was sure hers were doing the same thing.

_Mara Jade didn't do fairytales…_

… _but Mara Jade – Skywalker dared to do so from time to time._


End file.
